


четверг

by smirtmol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, мои тупые рисунки в тексте
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirtmol/pseuds/smirtmol
Summary: растениям для роста необходимы вода и солнце. история о том, к чему приводят прогулы.





	четверг

В марте ещё лежал снег — так что Роджерина не беспокоилась. А вот в апреле — после продутого Слизерину квиддичного матча, Роджерина вдруг заметила, что снег упал — покрылся твёрдой льдистой коркой, а кое-где даже начал темнеть. Это значило одно — весна! Или что-то похожее на весну. Шотландия может и новой порцией снега в апреле угостить, но календарная весна всё-таки уже здесь, и когда Роджерина поняла это, она пришла в ужас — год подходит к концу, значит, скоро СОВы, а она так ни разу и не сходила на урок астрономии — его поставили на какое-то отстойное время: теория — рано-рано утром, а практика на Астрономической башне — поздно-поздно ночью. Это расписание как-то не вязалось с целым ворохом разных очень важных дел, которыми занималась Роджерина.

А дел у неё было чрезвычайно много — самое важное (хотя и не важнее тайной игры на барабанах в заброшенном классе на четвёртом этаже) — это, конечно, квиддичные тренировки — и одна из них аккурат в вечер перед теоретическими занятиями. После массы физических упражнений и десятка тренировочных матчей — командой, кучкой, два на два — Роджерина спала таким крепким сном, что никакие будильники и никакие однокурсницы не могли её добудиться — да так и оставляли в спальне и шли на занятия, на ходу придумывая миллион отмазок для своей товарки.

У Роджерины — да и вообще у гриффиндорцев — полно забот: поиграть в квиддич, залезть в Визжащую хижину, подраться с Ивой, заняться армреслингом с кальмаром (победил кальмар со счётом пять-один, но факультет всё равно чествовал Роджерину как героиню), устроить всем львятником вылазку в Запретный лес (делали они это специально глубоко-глубоко осенью — чтобы меж голых деревьев хорошо друг друга видеть и не потеряться, но стоило отойти чуть подальше опушки, и их встретили те мерзкие синие штуки, название которых постоянно вылетает из головы, и гриффиндорцы совсем не мужественно унесли ноги обратно к замку), напакостить Филчу (не то чтобы этим часто занималась Роджерина — её однокурсники были более горазды на подобного рода выдумки, но она всегда готова была помочь!), устроить битву на старых номерах Ежедневного Пророка — или на мечах, украденных у в изобилии расставленных по замку доспехов — или на мётлах — или на филчевских швабрах — или ещё чёрт знает на чём — мало ли чем можно в шутку хорошенько друг друга отмудохать? — в общем, всё это плохо сочетается с ночными занятиями на высокой холодной башне, а лучше сочетается со сном. Здоровый сон вообще штука хорошая — чем лучше спишь, тем больше успеваешь за день набалагурить!

Но теперь — в апреле — кажется, пора бы взяться за голову — в основном метафорически, но Роджерина попробовала схватиться за голову и на самом деле — от этого астрономических знаний там не прибавилось, так что Роджерине осталось только закурить и крепко задуматься, что же теперь делать.

— Учить, — обречённо констатировала мисс Тэйлор и, закинув метлу на плечо, снова двинулась к замку.

И намерения её были чрезвычайно серьёзны! После ужина она прямолинейно направилась в спальню — и… задремала. От учёбы на уставшую голову всё равно никакого толка.

Зато в понедельник после занятий она всё-таки откопала учебник астрономии где-то на дне своего чемодана — в идеальном состоянии зелёную невзрачную книжку — и спустилась в гостиную, чтобы, как самая прилежная барышня в мире, заняться учёбой.

Она сидела в красно-полосатом кресле уже что-то около трёх часов и пялилась на схему небесной сферы — но это не давало никаких результатов, так что она решила бросить клич в воздух:

— Кто-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о хочет помочь мне с астрономией?

Рядом сидела Фредди — однокурсница со Слизерина, которая почему-то постоянно зависала в гостиной львиного факультета. На секунду Роджерина даже усомнилась — может, Фредди всё-таки с Гриффиндора? — но та не дала ей долго размышлять:

— Дорогуша, так попроси свою хаффлпаффскую подружку, ну, ту пуделицу — насколько я помню, у неё по астрономии всегда твёрдое превосходно.

Хаффлпаффская подружка — Бриана Мэй — была действительно идеальным вариантом — изумительно умная девочка, круглая отличница, которая прекрасно смотрелась бы в синих цветах Рэйвенкло, но вместо этого ходила почему-то с барсучьей нашивкой на мантии. Что самое изумительное — с Роджериной они сдружились ещё в маггловской школе, и совершенно непонятно, какого дьявола Роджерина сама не додумалась попросить у Мэй помощи.

— Вау, Фредди, ты гений, — восхищённо выдохнула она.

— Да, мы, слизеринки, такие, — промурлыкала в ответ та. Роджерина на секунду зацепилась за слово «слизеринки», но решила не думать об этом сегодня, а лучше пойти и выспаться, чтобы — вот завтра! — докопаться до Брианы и заняться уже с ней астрономией.

♥

За завтраком Роджерина втиснулась за хаффлпаффский стол, деловито зачерпнула себе овсяночки, в чью-то чашку налила себе чаю (но эльфы не дураки и сразу добавили на факультетский стол ещё одну), придвинула поближе блюдце с коричными булочкам и обратилась наконец к Бриане:

— Привет, любовь моя!

И продолжила уплетать овсянку.

— Так, — строго сказала Бриана. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Ты такая умная, — весело отметила Роджерина и опустила опустевшую уже свою тарелку на стол, откуда она моментально исчезла. — А у меня так хреново с астрономией.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Бриана хитровато улыбнулась и склонила голову набок.

— Стань моей учителью!

Бриана сначала состроила очень скептическое выражение лица, как будто сомневаясь, а стоит ли это того, и Роджерина уже приготовилась предлагать Бриане все деньги, которые она только заработает, когда станет самой крутой барабанщицей в мире, но Мэй согласилась и без этого — подруга ведь не оставит в беде.

До самого окончания завтрака они пытались как-то впихнуть их потенциальные только-на-двоих уроки астрономии куда-нибудь в школьное и не очень расписание — у Роджерины, конечно, много забот, но и Бриана тоже тратила время на целую кучу разных — действительно важных — внеучебных дел: она, например, председательствовала в хогвартсском книжном клубе — первая в истории хаффлпаффка на этой должности. Она брала дополнительные уроки заботы о магических существах, она даже участвовала в каких-то зоозащитных акциях во внешнем мире — на такие случаи у неё было особое разрешение покидать Хогвартс в учебное время и целая гора доверия со стороны преподавателей, которые были абсолютно уверены, что Бриана наверстает любую пропущенную тему, да ещё и получше однокурсников покажет себя на контрольной. А ещё она, конечно, помогала хаффлпаффцам по учёбе — всему факультету — в общем, забот у неё было больше, чем шалостей у гриффиндорцев, и теперь все эти заботы нужно было как-то раздвинуть для Роджерины — и чтобы это всё ещё не мешало делишкам самой Тэйлор. Но у них получилось — и на занятия они отправились уже с весьма определёнными планами на вечер четверга.

На вечера четвергов.

В ближайшие два дня Роджерина и думать забыла об астрономии — в том числе о той, которую она как учащаяся образовательного учреждения вообще-то должна была посещать — но она решила, что, заручившись поддержкой Брианы, чего уж теперь там делать.

А в четверг после ужина она поймала Бриану у выхода из Большого зала, и они побрели по коридорам как-то неуверенно.

— Слушай, а где бы нам вообще зависнуть?

— Я как-то не подумала, — удивлённо отозвалась Бриана.

— Ладно, погнали на четвёртый этаж, — решила Тэйлор, и Мэй кивнула, и они пошли.

Роджерина привела их в тот самый заброшенный класс — хотя он совсем не выглядел заброшенным, потому что эльфы прочухали, что его постоянно использует целая одна ученица (а теперь будут две!), а значит надо поддерживать его в презентабельном виде.

— Я никогда тут не была, — заметила Бриана, пока Роджерина скидывала мантию на одну из парт. — Хотя выглядит всё так, будто здесь бывают занятия.

— А здесь бывают! — важно кивнула Роджерина и, встретившись с вопросительным взглядом подруги, с готовностью вытащила из кармана свою уменьшенную барабанную установку, вернула её в первоначальную форму заклинанием, и впрыгнула за неё с такой быстротой, что Бриана не успела возразить и заслушалась.

И засмотрелась — у роджерининой рубашки неряшливо обрезаны — или оборваны? чёрт знает — по пройме рукава, так что каждый мускул на её руках был восхитительно хорошо виден, а ещё она корчила ужасно милое выражение лица во время игры.

— Это просто изумительно, — подловив паузу, прокомментировала Мэй.

— Что? — Тэйлор так и зависла с палочками над барабанами.

— То, что мы с тобой, живя на одной улице, узнали о музыкальных увлечениях подруга подруги только в Хогвартсе на пятом курсе.

— А у тебя есть музыкальное увлечение? — оживилась Роджерина — хотя и так уже была живее всех живых, занимаясь любимым делом.

Бриана тоже носила в кармане заколдованный музыкальный инструмент — гитару — так что сегодняшний урок астрономии как-то очень естественно превратился в джем-сешн — и девушки очнулись уже после отбоя — неловко разулыбались и разбежались по спальням, договорившись обязательно заняться астрономией в следующий четверг.

♥

Неделя протекла мимо — полная забот — и наступил новый четверг. За ужином Роджерина подсела к хаффлпаффцам и умяла столько жареной курицы, будто собралась оставить весь факультет голодным. Бриана смотрела на неё очень странно, чинно пожёвывая стручковую фасоль.

— Ну что-о-о? Я молодой растущий организм!

Бриана фыркнула.

— Пойдём учить астрономию, организм.

Они поднялись на четвёртый этаж — Роджерина увлечённо рассказывала о каких-то гриффиндорских шестикурсниках, поспоривших с Пивзом на ящик огневиски, что он не сможет назвать Кровавого Барона сюськой в лицо. Бриана не представляла, как вообще можно было выбить из призрака обещание об обратном — Пивз до смерти боится Барона же! Роджерина говорила, что спор длится до конца апреля — а потом Пивзу придётся выкручиваться.

— Но вообще, я думаю, ни за что Пивз не назовёт Барона сюськой, и никакого ящика огневиски не будет. Это же Пивз.

— Это точно, — согласилась Бриана и открыла дверь пустого класса.

Роджерина сразу же сбросила мантию, и Бриана смотрела на её плечи добрые тридцать секунд, прежде чем опомниться и достать из сумки свои астрономические конспекты.

Они расположились на полу у кафедры — хотя в классе стояли штук тридцать совершенно нормальных стульев — и Роджерина протянула Бриане учебник. Та открыла оглавление, очень вдумчиво просмотрела его и подняла взгляд на Тэйлор:

— Так, а что конкретно ты не понимаешь?

— Всё, — весело отозвалась гриффиндорка. Не то чтобы она совсем ничего не понимала — она вообще-то даже не открывала книгу дальше первой главы, потому что в первой главе она действительно не понимала вообще ничерта.

— Это немножко более безнадёжно, чем я себе представляла, — вздохнула Бриана.

— О, да. Я вообще не была ни на одной паре в этом году, — подтвердила Роджерина.

Бриана посмотрела на неё так, будто Тэйлор призналась, что помогла Грин-де-Вальду сбежать из Нурменгарда. Но она всё-таки решила оставить чтение нотаций на другое время — не стоит тратить драгоценные учебные минуты на всякую ерунду — а выговорить за прогулы (и за эту ужасную безрукавную рубашку заодно) можно и за завтраком.

Вместо этого Бриана принялась объяснять — чётко, вдумчиво, основательно — про зениты, надиры, непонятные углы между чем-то и чем-то, про солнце и звёзды… Роджерина слушала чрезвычайно внимательно и чрезвычайно прямолинейно в который раз ничего не понимала. Бриана не сдавалась — она объясняла снова, находя тысячи и тысячи новых слов, примеров и аналогий.

Роджерина тяжело вздохнула и прислонилась к тёплому брианиному плечу:

— Ты такая умная. И почему шляпа отправила тебя на Хаффлпафф?

Бриана слегка покраснела, но Роджерина этого не увидела.

— Я её попросила.

Роджерина подскочила и уставилась на подругу.

— Ого! Серьёзно? А почему?

Теперь Бриана покраснела ещё сильнее, но Тэйлор совсем не обратила на это внимание.

— Ну, я увидела барсука на одном из гербов и решила, что обязательно должна быть на факультете с барсуком на гербе. Видимо, шляпа учитывает предпочтения.

— Ставлю сотку, что половина вашего факультета предпочитает покушать! — Роджерина поиграла бровями и сама же расхохоталась от своей дурацкой шутки.

Бриана фыркнула.

— Давай лучше ещё раз про небесную сферу.

Роджерина страдальчески закатила глаза.

Они уже сбились считать все эти повторения, но к отбою Роджерина, кажется, что-то поняла, и они разошлись по факультетам ужасно довольные собой и подруга подругой.

♥

Неделя бурлила заботами и делами — четверг настал, и Бриана поняла, что так и не провела воспитательную беседу по поводу роджерининых рубашек и прогулов — так что теперь был её черёд ужинать за чужим столом.

Она захватила свою персональную тарелку брокколи и переместилась в Гриффиндор — там Роджерина, уже сытая, допивала свой тыквенный сок.

— Привет, — улыбнулась она так солнечно, как улыбаются листья небу по весне.

— Здравствуй, — согласилась Бриана и подцепила вилкой одно из соцветий. — Была ли ты на этой неделе на астрономии?

— Нет. А надо?

— Конечно надо! Как ты собираешься сдавать экзамены?

— Я собираюсь учиться у лучшей учители в мире, — серьёзно пояснила Роджерина, и Бриана только нахмурилась в ответ и зажевала ещё одну брокколину.

— Ну, а твои рубашки? — наконец сказала она.

— А что не так с моими рубашками?

— Зачем ты обрезала у них рукава? Это так неопрятно!

— Ой, да ладно, кто вообще видит, какие у меня там рукава, под мантией? — отмахнулась Роджерина. — Ты лучше кушай, — и подложила в тарелку Брианы ещё картошечки.

Воспитательная беседа прошла как-то совершенно неправильно.

Они поднялись на четвёртый этаж, зашли в класс и разместились у кафедры — мантии и сумки остались на первых партах.

— Так, давай повторим материал с прошлого раза.

— Давай! — кивнула Роджерина.

— Ну… давай, — неуверенно отозвалась Бриана. — Повторяй.

Роджерина захлопала ресницами:

— А, типа, повторяю только я.

— Типа да.

Тэйлор крепко задумалась. Когда ей надоело просто думать, она стала оглядываться — посмотрела налево, посмотрела направо. Изучила потолок — потолок вообще всегда хочется рассмотреть, когда ищешь ответ на вопрос — вдруг там что-нибудь написано?

Потолок был пуст.

Так что Роджерина наконец опустила взгляд на Бриану, чтобы увидеть, как та тяжело вздыхает.

— Неужели ты всё забыла?

— Кажется, да, — медленно ответила Роджерина.

— А ты открывала хоть раз учебник?

Роджерина понимала, что правильный ответ на этот вопрос, вероятно, «да», но честный ответ был «нет», так что она сокрушённо замотала головой.

— Ну, Ро-одж, — вздохнула Бриана так безнадёжно, как не вздыхала даже Смерть над поисками третьего брата.

Пришлось повторить весь предыдущий урок — даже несколько раз, потому что все эти небесные горизонты, солнечные углы (или как их там?) и парсеки — такая муть невообразимая, что эта муть совершенно не хотела укладываться в блондинистой головушке мисс Тэйлор.

— И не забудь обязательно хотя бы через день повторять то, что мы с тобой сегодня разбирали, пожалуйста, — наставляла Бриана перед прощанием. — Хотя бы на пять минуточек загляни в учебник и посмотри на схему!

— Хорошо-хорошо! — кивала Роджерина. — Буду любоваться этой ерундой и вспоминать тебя!

На это Бриана ничего не ответила, только взмахнула рукой и убежала в хаффлпаффские подземелья.

♥

Неделя пенилась заботами — например, вторничной тренировкой по квиддичу. Роджерина сегодня упражнялась на земле — отрабатывала взмахи битой.

Бриана нарисовалась рядом так внезапно, будто выросла прямо из-под земли.

— Здравствуй.

— Ой! Привет, — Роджерина расцвела лучистой улыбкой над квиддичным свитером.

— Пришла узнать, повторяла ли ты астрономию?

— Так точно! Вчера и в субботу!

— Умница, — у Брианы натурально отлегло от сердца. — Тогда я побежала. Удачной тренировки!

Роджерина уцепилась взглядом за удаляющийся силуэт подруги и отмерла только тогда, когда рефлекторно отбила пролетающий мимо бладжер.

Четверг пришёл — Роджерина ужинала за хаффлпаффским столом — после зелий голодная, как тысяча огненных крабов. Бриана бурчала что-то про неряшливость, но Роджерина её не слушала.

Они шли на четвёртый этаж, и Роджерина вещала про тот спор.

Пивз так и не назвал Кровавого Барона сюськой — все были уверены в этом на сто процентов, потому что ни разу никто не застал сцены убиения одного мёртвого мертвеца другим мёртвым мертвецом — но и ящика огневиски ниоткуда никому не упало — поэтому каждый гриффиндорец и каждая гриффиндорка почли свои долгом при любой встрече называть Пивза лжецом и сюськой. Вскоре к этому обряду присоединились некоторые энтузиасты с других факультетов. И теперь Роджерина подбивала Бриану включиться в истязание надоевшего всем призрака — но Мэй предпочитала не ввязываться в эти гриффиндорские штучки.

Они зашли в класс, избавились от мантий и устроились у кафедры.

— Так что? Повторение?

— Повторение! — с готовностью кивнула Роджерина — а потом вдруг пересказала весь пройденный в прошлые два раза материал — без сучка и без задоринки — и сама же себе удивилась.

Бриана разулыбалась так тепло, как солнце улыбается листьям по весне, и объявила новую тему:

— Законы Кеплера!

Теперь занятия пошли веселее — Бриана всё-таки прекрасно всё объясняла, а Роджерина больше не забывала повторять пройденное.

♥

Май, волнительный от забот и дел, как море, перетекал из своего начала в свой же конец. Пивз почти не высовывался — но стоило ему только показаться, как со всех сторон раздавались недоброжелательные возгласы, уже прочно вошедшие у всех в привычку.

Призрак до того разобиделся и разрасстраивался, что к середине мая всё-таки же украл где-то ящик огневиски и доставил его в гостиную Гриффиндора. Было решено замутить вечерину и пригласить каждого, кто хоть раз назвал Пивза лжецом или сюськой.

Все гости в Гриффиндоре поместиться, конечно не могли, и народ курсировал из коридоров на факультет и обратно в коридоры — отхватив некоторое количество огневиски, какую-то часть угощений и достаточно разговоров — сплетен, слухов, идей и мнений — чтобы ни с кем не разговаривать ещё как минимум неделю.

Роджерина зависала в центре гостиной вместе с командой по квиддичу и потягивала виски с видом профессионалки.

В какой-то момент рядом появилась красивая кудрявая однокурсница с Хаффлпаффа с самой очаровательной в мире улыбкой — Джоан Дикон.

(Однажды она случайно зашла в заброшенную аудиторию на четвёртом этаже, когда там самозабвенно барабанила Роджерина, и они разговорились о музыке, о барабанах и о бас-гитаре Джоан, и пару раз даже играли что-то вместе — теперь Роджерина строила на хаффлпаффку амбициозные планы, о которых та, конечно, была ни сном, ни духом.)

— Бриана передавала тебе привет! — сообщила Джоан Роджерине.

— О, спасибо, — поддато улыбнулась Тэйлор. — Она так и не высказала Пивзу?

— Видимо нет, — пожала плечами Джоан.

— А ты?

— Я один раз назвала его сюськой, — кивнула Дикон и отпила из стакана огневиски.

После этого Роджерина её больше не видела — то ли ей хватило этого короткого разговора на неделю вперёд, то ли у неё были ещё какие-то знакомые на Гриффиндоре — в любом случае, на вечерине было море других более увлекательных вещей — например, Фредди, которая определённо точно чувствовала себя королевой мероприятия (ой, да вот же Джоан — танцует с Фредди и румянится, как булочка, потому что Фредди пытается подбить её на распевание с ней песенок), или шестикурсники с Гриффиндора, которые мало того, что поимели наглость пригласить Пивза, так ещё и обыгрывали его теперь в карты совершенно немилосердно.

Роджерина подумала, что спеси у призрака поубавится на ближайшие лет десять.

В какой-то момент она заметила, что в гостиной стало не так шумно и не так людно, виски почти закончился, и Фредди куда-то исчезла — видимо, потенциал вечеринки иссяк, и она близилась к своей кончине, а значит, надо убираться отсюда, пока не стало совсем тухло.

Роджерина сползла с кресла и резко поднялась на ноги — и сразу же осознала, какую чудовищную ошибку совершила. Просидев в уютном красном кресле весь вечер, она совершенно не заметила, как надралась в стельку, и совершенно не представляла себя способной доползти до спальни.

Но не оставаться же, в самом деле, в гостиной! Нужно идти.

И Роджерина пошла — так аккуратно и по-тихонечку, как только была способна. Дошла до вроде-бы-своего коридора, дёрнула ближайшую дверь — потому что уже смутно помнила, где вообще находится её кровать — в этой дурацкой Гриффиндорской башне так много всяких дверей, лестниц и людей — просто жуть!

Роджерина повисла на двери совершенно невменяемая и решила осмотреться в надежде понять, где она вообще находится — на одной из кроватей она уловила движение двух девичих тел — ничего такого, они просто целовались.

Так… В смысле — ничего такого?

Роджерина так удивилась, что даже немножко протрезвела. Она никогда раньше не видела, как целуются девушки, и теперь замерла, рассматривая представшую картину с жадностью и некоторой даже… завистью?

Это ж надо же так смачно целоваться! Так страстно, так…

— Дорогуша, ну ты бы закрыла дверь — с той стороны или с этой!

Роджерина выскочила из мыслей так внезапно, что, кажется, протрезвела ещё немножко — теперь она даже смогла сообразить, на кого пялилась всё это время — это была небезызвестная Фредди и шестикурсница Джин Хаттон.

Роджерина решила закрыть дверь с этой стороны — но не поняла, зачем.

— Что, присоединишься? — хохотнула Фредди, но Роджерина усердно замотала головой — с тем самым дурацким усердием, какое бывает только у набуханных в пух и перья людей.

— Я только посмотрю, — пролепетала она и рухнула на соседнюю кровать. Джин глянула на неё скептически, но ничего не сказала, а Фредди пожала плечами и утянула свою-по-всей-видимости-девушку обратно в лобызания.

Роджерина любовалась недолго — и вскоре уснула — и ей снилось что-то прекрасное и кудрявое в чёрно-жёлтом шарфе.

♥

Четверг нагрянул, как внезапная инспекция из Министерства Магии. На этой неделе Роджерина много думала о Джин и Фредди — и думать забыла об астрономии. За ужином она не стала вклиниваться за Хаффлпаффский стол, чтобы немножко оттянуть очередной выговор за неприлежание.

Они шли по лестнице, когда до Роджерины наконец-то дошло:

— Чёрт, так она действительно со Слизерина, но встречается с Джин и вот **поэтому** постоянно ошивается у нас!

Бриана глянула на неё через плечо — она шла чуть впереди.

— О чём это ты?

— На недавнем бухиче я случайно застукала, как Джин и Фредди целуются!

— И что? — Бриана нахмурилась как-то нервно.

— Я очень удивилась.

— А чего тут удивительного? Некоторые животные, в том числе магические, вступают в гомосексуальные контакты, и, так как люди тоже животные, то, конечно, тоже способны вступать в гомосексуальные контакты.

Более того — Бриана даже и сама была бы не прочь вступить в гомосексуальный контакт с одной конкретной блондинкой с Гриффиндора. Но всё было как-то не до этого — то учёба, то учительство (в том числе той самой блондинки между прочим!). Бриана относилась к роли учители весьма ответственно и ни о каких гомосексуальных контактах во время занятий не думала.

Да и чёрт её знает, эту блондинку — вдруг сама возможность гомосексуальных контактов разрушит всё её представление о мире, и она чего доброго возьмёт и перестанет общаться с Брианой.

Или в данном случае — с Фредди и Джин.

Но Роджерина не выглядела так, будто её мир собирается разрушиться. Или так, будто целующиеся люди — это какая-то смертельная обида.

— Ну, ты-то умная, — сказала она. — А я вот никогда не видела, чтобы по телевизору показывали целующихся женщин. Там всё как-то… э-э-э, — Роджерина понятия не имела, какими словами называются подобные вещи. — Ну, в общем, главное, что они все любят друг друга. Да?

Бриана улыбнулась и кивнула.

Они сбросили мантии и расположились у кафедры.

— Так, — провозгласила Бриана. — Повторение!

Заболтавшись о целующихся дамах, Роджерина уже и позабыла о своём астрономическом безразличии этой недели, и теперь напряглась.

— Как называется расстояние от Земли до Солнца?

— Э-э-э… Парсек?

Бриана нахмурилась.

— Ты опять не повторяла.

Роджерина вздохнула, и Мэй поняла всё без слов.

— Так, а попробуй угадать?

Роджерина ляпнула первое, что пришло в голову:

— Астрономическая единица? — просто они изучали астрономию, и расстояние измерялось, наверное, в каких-нибудь единицах.

— Ага, можешь ведь, когда захочешь.

С горем пополам мисс Тэйлор всё-таки собрала в кучку свои знания — из подсказок, шарад и намёков — и они двинулись по материалу дальше от Солнца.

♥

Неделя бурлила от дел, как горная речка — на воскресенье назначили последний матч — между Гриффиндором и Рэйвенкло, так что в пятницу и субботу Роджерина только самозабвенно размахивала битой и отрабатывала сложные летальные упражнения — без единой мысли о всяких Марсах и Юпитерах.

Хотя Гриффиндор победил в матче — но кубок всё равно забрали слизеринцы, потому что рэйвенкловцы не смогли догнать их по очкам.

Роджерина встретила Бриану у трибун.

— Ну и ничего страшного, ты всё равно лучшая загонщица в мире! — без приветствий заявила Мэй.

— Ты это к чему? — осведомилась Роджерина.

— Ну, я думала ты расстроена, что Гриффиндор не взял кубок.

— Зато Гриффиндор выиграл матч! И слизеринцы — большие молодцы, — уверенно ответила Тэйлор.

— А как же межфакультетская вражда?

— Хуйня это всё, — Роджерина легкомысленно пожала плечами и закурила.

♥

Июнь распластался по холмам жарким трепещущим озером. Приближались экзамены, и Роджерина всё чаще и чаще заглядывала в учебник астрономии в свободные минуточки — и всё чаще думала о Бриане, как бы помня своё апрельское обещание.

Об этих её рюшах на идеально белых выглаженных рубашках, о чёрных гольфах, выглядывающих из-под мантии, о певучем голосе, рассказывающем о спутниках Сатурна и его ледяных сияющих кольцах.

О длинных пальцах с выпуклыми суставами. В какой-то момент мысли с Брианы соскальзывали на поцелуи с девушками — и на поцелуи с одной конкретной девушкой тоже, и вот тогда до Роджерины доходило, что она, кажется, занимается чем-то не тем, в смысле, не астрономией.

♥

Четверг подплыл откуда-то со спины, как бандит на лодочке. Роджерина ужинала за хаффлпаффским столом и чувствовала левым бедром приятное тепло от сидящей рядом Брианы.

От сидящего справа хаффлпаффца тепло было каким-то не таким приятным — жарко же на улице! Прислоняются тут ещё всякие.

Они поднялись на четвёртый этаж, Роджерина без сучка без задоринки повторила предыдущий урок, и Бриана, удовлетворённо кивая, стала объяснять что-то про Нептун — но Роджерина слушала плохо — в голове расползся какой-то мутный туман, жаркий, как июнь.

Взгляд блуждал по лицу Брианы и в какой-то момент наткнулся на вот эту его часть, из которой доносились звуки. Роджерина потянулась к этой части всей своей роджериновой сущностью.

— Ты что!

— Что? — Роджерина почувствовала себя так, будто только что выскользнула из задымлённого вонючего кабинета профессора прорицания — и обнаружила, что её губы находятся как-то непозволительно близко к губам Брианы. — Ой.

— Нельзя целовать людей без разрешения! — возмущённо заметила Мэй.

Роджерина серьёзно кивнула. А потом решила, что, раз уж она уже начала, то очень хочет продолжить.

— Так это… можно тебя поцеловать?

Бриана покраснела.

— Можно.

♥

— Ого! Похоже, что мы любим подруга подругу! — восхищённо произнесла Роджерина, дотронувшись до зацелованных своих губ.

Бриана рассмеялась и зафырчала, как ёжик.

— Я давно в тебя влюблена. И давно хотела тебя поцеловать.

— Да? Тебе давно нужно было объяснить мне про гомосексуальные контакты. Видишь ли, я пока сама не увижу — ничерта не пойму.

Бриана смущённо улыбнулась и решила сменить тему:

— Ну что, мы теперь с тобой, как все самые шаблонные парочки Хогвартса, пойдём на свидание в Хогсмид?

— Да ну, что там делать, — Роджерина сморщила нос. — Пойдём лучше в Визжащую хижину.

— Так это же тоже Хогсмид.

— Да? Ну ладно. Тогда захватим по дороге сливочного пива, — решила Роджерина. А потом всё-таки уточнила: — Так пойдём? Там кто-то оставил граммофон и целый ворох пластинок.*

— Ну пойдём, пойдём.

♥

В июне забот поубавилось — у гриффиндорцев скоро экзамены, и нужно побыстрее заглотить как можно больше информации, прогулянной, проспанной и просто вылетевшей за год из головы. У Роджерины таких проблем не было — не считая астрономии, которую она тоже уже весьма успешно подтянула.

Они вывалились из замка в небольшой кучке других студентов, захватили по бутылочке Сливочного пива в Трёх мётлах — и скрылись в Визжащей хижине.

Поговаривали, что там водились призраки. Но Роджерина знала, что это всё полнейшая туфта — хотя бы потому, что хогвартсских призраков никто в здравом уме бояться не станет, а этих почему должны? Примерно таким образом она уломала шайку гриффиндорцев вломиться сюда на Хэллоуин — и вот тогда-то они и обнаружили, что внутри — ну, не то чтобы очень уютно, но вполне сносно — и можно слушать музло. В их компании было несколько маглорождённых, и они общими усилиями сообразили, как заставить граммофон работать.

После этого некоторые гриффиндорцы посещали Визжащую хижину ради музыки и уединения — но Роджерине это было ни к чему — она сама себе музыка, в смысле, музыкантка.

А вот теперь провести пару часов под искрящиеся джазовые песенки с Брианой и сливочным пивом казалось прекрасной идеей.

Они болтали о всякой ерунде — Роджерина описала каждую гриффиндорскую проделку, имевшую место быть в этом году, а Бриана рассказывала про зоозащитное общество, в котором состояла, и про чудесных магических существ, которые — ох, какая досада! — не входят в школьную программу. Или описаны однобоко. А иногда она внезапно спрашивала что-то астрономическое.

Вот так и падало вдруг какое-нибудь:

— Так! Ну-ка, как найти вторую космическую?

Приходилось отвечать.

И сразу же разговор нырял обратно в обыденность:

— Что будешь делать после школы?

Роджерина ещё не отошла от формул, но ответ на этот вопрос она знала очень хорошо:

— Планирую забацать рок-группу.

— Ого, как здорово.

— Вместе с тобой, — добавила Тэйлор. На хаффлпаффскую подругу она тоже строила амбициозные планы, о которых та — до нынешнего момента — была ни сном, ни духом.

— Неужели?

— Да-да! От астрономии не отвертелась, и от группы тоже не отвертишься!

Бриана снова рассмеялась. А потом вдруг пригласила Роджерину переночевать с ней в хаффлпаффском общежитии.

Одной ночёвкой дело, конечно, не кончилось. Они долго целовались под пологом. И не только целовались — Бриана поставила все самые сложные заглушающие заклятия, какие только знала и вспомнила — Бриана вдоволь нагладилась роджерининых плечей и локтей, и вообще рук — а Роджерина трогала её и целовала, где только хотела, и в какой-то момент Бриане показалось, что роджеринины губы и язык, и пальцы вообще везде и сразу.

♥

Утром Бриана проснулась в крепких объятиях Тэйлор и под взглядом её магических глаз.

— Доброе утро? — предположила Бриана.

Она нехотя выпуталась из подружеских рук и стала одеваться.

Роджерина натягивала белые носочки на околгоченные ноги и говорила:

— Поздравляю, ты прекрасная учитель, я теперь идеально знаю Солнечную систему.

Бриана оторвалась от тщательного расправления рюш, и Роджерина на секунду залипла на её пышные — как у пиратки или вампирицы — рукава.

— Неужели? И как ты это поняла?

Роджерина покраснела.

— Когда я вчера целовала отдельные части твоего тела, я постоянно вспоминала всякое про планеты.

— Так? — Бриана кивнула, как бы подталкивая подругу продолжать, хотя и не была уверена, что хочет это услышать.

— Ну, знаешь. Типа, твой язык — это Меркурий, потому что он такой быстрый и, наверное, видимо, поэтому твой мозг — это Солнце, ведь ты излучаешь столько тепла и добра, и знаний, и света, и мозг — это же по сути ты, и нет ничего лучше тебя, как и нет ничего лучше Солнца, — Роджерина спрятала лицо в руках и произнесла так тихо, что слышали только её пальцы: — И ещё одна твоя грудь — это Венера, а другая Земля, потому что они одинаковые, но на одной из них есть родинка, и типа это Луна, а вообще первым делом я подумала совсем не про мозг, я подумала, что Солнце — это твоя ву…

— Ладно, думаю, я слышала достаточно, — нервно прервала её Бриана и потянулась руками к скрывающим смущённое лицо ладошкам.

Она выцеловывала крепкие от биты и палочек пальцы, облизывала костяшки, а потом как-то внезапно оказалась у самого роджерининого лица и утянула её в жаркий поцелуй — жаркий, как самое жаркое Солнце.

♥

День икс был назначен на последний четверг июня.

Госпожа преподаватель отнеслась чрезвычайно скептически к появлению Роджерины на экзамене по астрономии. Она даже не поленилась сделать ей выговор, но Роджерина выслушала его со всей своей гриффиндорской непробиваемостью и даже не шелохнулась.

Ей позволили написать тест, ответить на письменные теоретические вопросы и выполнить задания — чертёж и карту, но когда Роджерина предстала перед преподавателью, чтобы приступить к устной части экзамена, та замотала головой и безапеляционным тоном сообщила, что заранее снижает оценку на балл и слушать нерадивую ученицу не собирается — так что Роджерина пожала плечами, сдала свои почеркушки и выпорхнула из аудитории чрезвычайно довольная.

В коридоре её ждала Бриана — очаровательная в жарких солнечных лучах, и Роджерина с разбегу налетела на неё, обняла за шею и поцеловала — почувствовала длинные, гибкие от гитары пальцы на своей талии и улыбнулась в подружеские губы.

Они вывалились из замка в жаркий, уже совсем летний воздух и гуляли до самого заката — экзамены закончились — Роджерина решила, что можно опять бросить вызов кальмару. Он выиграл, но теперь со счётом четыре два.

А потом они отправились на ужин, а потом — прочь из Хогвартса в лето на магловской улице — с барабанами и гитарой — вдвоём.

**Author's Note:**

> В какой-то момент Роджерина подумала, что Бриана - это просто система с двойной звездой. :"D


End file.
